Womanizer
by Mushexor
Summary: OS - Concours Allocop': E/B - Rated M: Bella connaît Edward de réputation et le rencontre à l'anniversaire d'Alice. Entre eux, c'est très vite... électrique.


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: Womanizer  
**

**Auteur(s): Mushroom-paradiz et Effexor, sous le pseudo de Mushexor  
**

**Bêta: aucune  
**

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec.  
**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

**

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans la glace, et souris à mon propre reflet.

Pas la peine de me le dire ; je sais que je suis détestable. Vous me trouvez imbu de ma personne, hautain, méprisant ? Je le suis.

Ceci dit, quand je me regarde réellement dans la glace, je la vois cette lueur dans mes yeux. Un peu froide, un peu dure. Mon meilleur ami, Jasper, me dit souvent que cette distance et cette hauteur que j'arbore avec les gens, c'est ma manière de me protéger. Me protéger ? De quoi au juste ? Il ferait bien de sortir son nez de ses bouquins de psycho. Les gens m'aiment. Ok, pas les hommes, d'une manière générale ; mais les filles, elles, m'adorent. Et c'est ce qui compte, non ? J'ai le choix. Toujours. Je peux être dégueulasse avec toutes ces filles qui me tournent autour, la plupart ne s'en formalise pas. Elles reviennent, inlassablement.

Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais me protéger.

Jazz me dit que je souffre d'une peur de l'abandon, qui m'empêche de m'engager.

Quand je vous dis qu'il lit trop de livres à la con.

Bref, ce soir, je suis parfait, comme d'hab. Chemise noire repassée et amidonnée, jean sombre, impeccable, sans faux pli, cheveux coiffés-décoiffés, de cette manière qui fait craquer tellement de représentantes du sexe faible. Ce soir encore, je vais être la star de la soirée ; l'attraction principale des filles, et par conséquent, l'objet de la jalousie des mecs.

Une soirée type en prévision, donc.

Cette soirée, c'est ma cousine qui l'a organisée, pour son anniversaire. Elle a invité la moitié de son lycée, bien qu'elle n'en fréquente pas le quart. Mais c'est Alice, à vouloir toujours faire les choses en grand, à inviter ses amis, les amis de ses amis, et éventuellement les frères et sœurs des amis de ses amis pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux. Elle a même invité une nouvelle, à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Une fille qui ne se mêle pas beaucoup aux autres, mais qu'elle a prise en affection. Elle m'a d'ailleurs expressément fait savoir que si je tentais quoi que ce soit pour la séduire, elle m'arracherait mon cinquième membre pour le donner en pâture aux loups. Quelle imagination ! Et surtout, quelle naïveté de croire que je n'allais rien tenter avec cette nouvelle. Car j'avais entendu des commentaires plutôt flatteurs sur sa silhouette ; en fait, sur son beau petit cul.

Alice risquait de m'en vouloir quelques temps quand j'aurai consommé et jeté sa nouvelle amie ; mais je me ferai pardonner à coups de chèques cadeau dans ses boutiques préférées. La pilule passerait, comme à chaque fois. Même elle ne savait me résister.

Après un dernier sourire éclatant à mon reflet dans la glace, j'attrapai mes clés et ma veste que je jetai négligemment sur mon épaule.

La soirée allait pouvoir commencer dès le premier pied que je poserai dans l'appart de ma cousine.

.

J'avais eu raison, une fois de plus ; à peine avais-je franchi le seuil de l'appart d'Alice que l'ambiance s'était réchauffée ; une bande de filles dont une partie était déjà passée dans mon lit -donc sans plus aucun intérêt- me tournait autour. J'essayai d'accorder un semblant d'attention à la blonde peroxydée et manucurée qui me parlait -Jessica, elle m'avait répété trois fois son prénom. J'avais fini par enregistrer.

J'avais en premier lieu rejoint Alice, et lui avait offert mon cadeau ; un bon d'achat dans une bijouterie. Pas très original me direz-vous ? Vous ne connaissez pas ma cousine, on fait difficilement meilleur présent que ce genre-ci.

- Hello ma belle, avais-je commencé. Alors, où se trouve cette fille que je ne dois absolument pas toucher ? Il ne faudrait pas que le mal soit déjà fait sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte.

- Ah ah, cher cousin… Non seulement tu n'es pas drôle, mais en plus tu te fais de fausses illusions. Bella n'est pas comme les autres ; elle ne va pas faire partie de ton fan club tu peux me croire.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans mes yeux, ce qui ne lui plut absolument pas ; je la vis me lancer un regard noir.

- N'y pense même pas.

Alice me connaissait mieux que personne -bien mieux que ce pseudo psychologue qui me servait de meilleur ami- et savait par conséquent que le fait d'avoir à séduire une jeune fille, au lieu de me contenter de subir ses assauts, faisait partie de mes occupations favorites. C'était si rare, qu'on me repousse. Je l'attendais avec impatience, cette Bella.

Inquiète, Alice pâlit un peu, et serra les lèvres.

Je m'étais alors éloigné, peu désireux de subir sa colère. Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé, un verre de punch à la main, entouré de toutes ces filles et fusillé du regard par la plupart des mâles.

Puis tout avait changé. En fait non, pas tout ; mais quand même le déroulement de la soirée s'était trouvé chamboulé.

Elle était entrée. Elle ? Une fille de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux chocolat ; mignonne, mais qui aurait pu paraître sans intérêt si on n'y regardait pas attentivement.

Moi, cette fille me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

Nos regards se croisèrent dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte ; immédiatement, elle sembla troublée. Je la vis me dévisager… sans vraiment laisser deviner si ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur ce point. Puis elle rougit, sans doute gênée du fait que je ne l'avais également toujours pas lâchée du regard.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me demander qui c'était ; ça me fit un effet étrange. D'ordinaire, mes neurones ne se déconnectaient pas quand mes yeux captaient un visage féminin inconnu et intéressant.

- Bella !

C'était la voix d'Alice qui venait de traverser le brouillard de mon esprit. La jeune fille réagit, se retourna vers ma cousine.

Je me rapprochai imperceptiblement afin d'avoir une chance de suivre leur conversation.

- Tu aurais pu mettre autre chose comme vêtements, quand même !

Je pouffai intérieurement. Typique d'Alice.

- Commence pas à m'emmerder, Lice. Déjà j'ai fait l'effort de venir, et je me demande bien pourquoi encore.

- Oh, allez ! C'est mon anniversaire, la présence de ma meilleure amie était indispensable !

- Meilleure amie ? Ça fait un mois qu'on se connaît !

- Et alors ?

La nouvelle secoua la tête, visiblement dépitée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire ; elle ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre avec Alice.

- Hey, Bells, comment va ? Fit un mec qui s'était approché de la fille, et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

Je fronçai les sourcils ; quelques minutes plus tôt, ce même gars, Mike Newton, me fusillait du regard parce que je caressais le genou de la blonde peroxydée.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas un problème ; il recommencerait à me maudire quand j'aurais obtenu l'attention de Bella.

- Mike, ravie de te voir, fit Bella avec un air emmerdé ; était-elle mauvaise menteuse, ou douée au jeu de l'ironie ?

Elle se dégagea.

- Je vais prendre un verre. Il me faut au moins ça pour supporter ce qui va venir, grommela-t-elle trop bas pour que les autres ne l'entendent.

J'affichai un sourire victorieux.

Début de la mission « draguer Bella ».

**oOo**

_Bella POV_

Je rentrai de mon baby-sitting exténuée et me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine dans la ferme intention de me faire un bol de thé. Une fois fait, j'allais me poser sur mon lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Zac et Maddison avaient voulu ma mort, ce soir. Comme si l'anniversaire d'Alice n'était pas suffisant...

_L'anniversaire d'Alice!_

Je me levai d'un bond et regardai l'heure sur mon radio réveil. 19 h 52. Merde. Je lui avais promis d'être là à 19 h 30.

La voix de la paresse, très tentante à mon oreille, me souffla de trouver une excuse bidon et de ne pas y aller. Je réfléchis un moment en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais une autre voix résonna alors dans ma tête. Plus forte et très culpabilisante. Celle de l'amitié. Je soufflai et allai prendre une douche rapide. Dix minutes plus tard, je jetai un regard sur mon portable et vis que j'avais reçu un sms. Rosalie.

" _Il paraît qu'Il est arrivé..._ "

Je n'avais même pas à réfléchir pour savoir de qui elle parlait. Toutes les filles au lycée en parlaient depuis l'annonce de la fête d'anniversaire d'Alice que personne ne voulait jamais manquer, soit près d'un mois plus tôt, le jour de la rentrée.

Edward Cullen.

Un nom qui hérissait les poils sur mes bras d'effroi.

Étudiant en troisième année en médecine à Harvard s'il vous plaît, il était venu expressément pour l'anniversaire de sa chère cousine qu'il considérait comme sa soeur. La plupart des filles qui étaient maintenant en Terminale étaient passées dans son lit et certaines avaient très envie de remettre le couvert. Surtout Jessica. Elle en parlait à longueur de journée. De ses cheveux qui avaient une couleur _si_ _spéciale_, de ses prunelles _tellement vertes _qu'on avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient une forêt à eux seuls, de ses lèvres purpines qui embrassaient_ divinement bien_, de sa peau diaphane _lisse_ et _douce_, de ses bras _si puissants_, et de son corps à faire blêmir les plus beaux tops models.

Un mec comme ça n'existait pas. A part dans les bouquins et l'imagination très fertiles de filles bourrées d'oestrogènes.

Résignée, je soupirai et me dirigeai vers mon armoire. Je n'avais plus le temps de me préparer convenablement. Alice allait faire la gueule, mais tant pis. L'essentiel était que je sois là, après tout, non?

Je pris un jean droit bleu marine - le premier que je trouvais - et farfouillais quelques instants dans mes tops. Je pris un débardeur carmin, très près du corps ainsi que l'ensemble noir que m'avait fait acheter Alice la semaine passée. Je me coiffai et me maquillai rapidement. ; de retour dans mon salon je constatai qu'il était déjà 20 h 20. Je pris mon sac, la première veste que je trouvai, mes clés et je filai vers l'appartement d'Alice.

Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, j'envoyai un rapide texto à Rose pour lui dire que j'étais enfin arrivée. Puis je m'engouffrai dans les étroits escaliers et m'arrêtai au troisième étage. Même si je n'avais eu aucune idée à quel numéro elle habitait, j'en aurais été avertie par la musique assourdissante qui filtrait sous la porte du fond du couloir à gauche. Et telle que je connaissais Alice, elle avait dû inviter les voisins à sa fête pour éviter que la police ne rapplique pour tapage nocturne.

Allez, entrée dans la fosse aux lions.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je frappai à la porte et attendis qu'elle ne vienne m'ouvrir. 20 h 47... J'allais me faire enguirlander... Voyant que personne ne répondait, j'appuyai sur le loquet de la porte et entrai. L'appartement avait pris des airs de boîte de nuit avec les lumières tamisées, la musique poussée presque à fond, les gens qui dansaient déjà entre la télé et le cana...

Je sentis mon corps se tétaniser et mon coeur battre difficilement dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de son visage.

_C'est Lui_, me souffla une voix dans ma tête. Non, pas possible. Pas ce visage d'ange. Pas ces grands yeux. Pas ce visage à la fois délicat et si masculin... Combien de temps le regardai-je? Je sais pas... Une seconde? Une minute? Dix?... Un sourire canaille s'installa sur ses lèvres et je serrai des dents. Il était beau à en crever et il le savait parfaitement. _Connard_...

Les jours rouges, je me détournai et vis Alice fondre sur moi. " Bella! " Je lui fis un sourire et attendis les foudres pour mon retard... Qui ne vinrent pas. À la place, elle me dévisagea d'un oeil critique et, vu son expression, les vêtements que j'avais choisis ne lui plaisaient pas. Je commençais à y être habituée.

Bon, je pouvais m'apprêter à endurer ses critiques… à moins qu'on ne vienne me sauver ?

Je ne sais même plus réellement comment ; mais, quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant le punch.

Je n'aimais pas l'alcool ; mais là, j'avais vraiment besoin de quelque chose. Alors tant pis.

**oOo**

_Edward POV_

Je _la_ rejoignis en quelques grandes enjambées, mon sourire en coin craquant aux lèvres.

Elle était en train de regarder le punch avec un sourcil haussé.

Les filles, c'est simple. Quelques leçons à retenir, et vous les avez dans votre lit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Leçon 1, aborder. On va la jouer serviable. Léger, toujours ; ne pas jouer les boulets.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous servir ? Fis-je en m'approchant par derrière et en attrapant un verre au moment où elle tendait sa main.

Ouais, elles aiment bien qu'on les vouvoie, elles se sentent plus femmes… Bon moyen de les mettre en condition.

Nos doigts se rencontrèrent ; immédiatement, elle lâcha son verre et sursauta, se retournant vers moi.

Elle resta quelques secondes… comme figée.

J'en profitai pour lui adresser mon plus beau sourire ; c'était dans la poche. Je nous servis deux verres.

- Alice a embauché des serveurs, en plus ?

Je retombai immédiatement de mon nuage, et fronçai les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et se retourna, attrapant un autre verre et se servant du punch.

- Je regrette qu'il n'y ait que ça à boire. Je n'aime pas cette boisson.

- Pour le service après-vente, tu t'es gourée d'adresse, répliquai-je, un peu vexé qu'elle m'ait pris pour un pingouin.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un air las, me jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

- J'essayais juste de faire la conversation, dans la mesure où tu l'avais lancée et qu'il aurait été malpoli de ma part de simplement te tourner le dos et de me barrer. Mais vu ta réaction, on peut en rester là ; bonne soirée.

Elle se barra.

Merde, mais quel con ! C'est incroyable ! Stupéfiant ! Je venais juste d'échouer avant de pouvoir appliquer ma règle numéro 2 : la règle des trois minutes. La règle des trois minutes ? J'ai lu dans un des magasines féminins de Jasper que c'est une règle non écrite en société ; les gens nous accordent inconsciemment trois minutes dès lors que nous les rencontrons pour les intéresser. Passé ce délai ils se sont fait une idée de nous. Ça marche pour la drague ; on a trois minutes pour capter l'attention de la fille.

Ouais sauf que là… Elle venait de me jeter.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et la cherchai du regard. Elle était un peu plus loin. Je la rattrapai vite, avant que Newton ne refonde dessus.

- Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, fis-je avec un sourire en coin. Edward Cullen, le cousin d'Alice.

Elle me jeta à peine un regard.

- Bella.

- Bella… Très joli prénom.

Ok, c'était plutôt lourd, ça. Je crus un moment qu'elle allait hausser les épaules ; mais elle se retourna pour me faire face.

- C'est ce qu'ont pensé mes parents. Cherches-tu juste à être poli ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Fis-je, perplexe.

- Parce que ton fan club s'ennuie de toi ; tu devrais aller les rejoindre avant qu'elles ne foutent le feu au canapé.

Alors c'était ça ? Pensai-je en même temps que mon sourire prenait de l'ampleur. Elle était jalouse ?

Les trois minutes étaient commencées.

- Oh, elles ? Elles ne sont pas intéressantes.

_Contrairement à toi_, sous-entendu ; les femmes aiment qu'on leur fasse des compliments cachés. Petit truc numéro 1.

- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Fis-je nonchalamment, portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

- Je suis travesti.

Je manquai de m'étrangler avec le punch. Une fois ma quinte de toux passée, je regardai Bella avec des yeux ronds ; elle se retenait à grand peine de rire.

C'est cet instant que choisit Jenny… Non Tessy… Euh… Jessica ! Pour venir me rejoindre.

- Eddiiiiiie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On s'ennuie de toiiiii…

Je soupirai, et lançai un regard à Bella ; ce que je vis me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Je m'étais complètement planté ; elle n'était pas jalouse de mon fan club.

Elle se moquait.

Elle était en train de se moquer ouvertement de moi.

Voyant que je la regardais alors que Jessica essayait de me tirer vers le canapé, elle leva son verre, me portant un toast silencieux, et s'éloigna.

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle se moquait de moi.

Je secouai la tête, dépité ; mais ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi, foi de Cullen.

Je haussai les épaules et allai m'asseoir avec Jess et sa bande.

La chasse était ouverte. La proie ? Bella. Le premier objectif ? Lui faire croire qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas.

- Alors, Jessica, comment se passe ta soirée ?

La blonde arbora un sourire ravi, et commença à se lancer dans un monologue au cours duquel tout ce que j'aurais à faire était d'acquiescer ; appelait-elle ça de la _conversation_ ? Irait-elle raconter à ses amies absentes qu'elle avait _discuté_ avec Edward Cullen ? Au fond, si ça suffisait à la rendre heureuse…

Mon regard commença à dévier de sa bouche sans intérêt et à faire le tour de la salle. Non, je ne cherchais absolument personne en particulier, j'essayais juste de m'évader du mieux que je pouvais et… Ah, elle était là.

Elle était en train de discuter avec une fille brune, très commune… sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose. Ah, oui, Angela Weber. La fille du pasteur. On était en primaire ensemble ; une fille sympa, mais pas assez clinquante pour que je m'y intéresse.

Dommage. Si je l'avais mieux connue, j'aurais pu prendre ce prétexte pour retourner voir Bella…

Tiens, elles étaient en train de rire.

Soudain, les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les miens. Un large sourire moqueur fendit ses lèvres, puis elle se mit à papillonner des yeux et à se prendre une mèche autour d'un doigt, la lissant en caquetant. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Mais c'est qui c'te grosse paumée, ricana Jessica. Regardez-moi ça, elle essaie de se donner un genre, mais elle est que dalle !

Je me tournai vers elle, ennuyé ; et me figeai.

Un ricanement m'échappa au moment où je compris ce que faisait Bella.

Elle imitait Jessica ; et cette dernière, visiblement, ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle était en train de se tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux blonds entre les doigts, me lançant un regard aguicheur et continuant à me parler tout à la fois.

Ceci dit, l'imitation n'était pas parfaite.

Bella oubliait de mâcher un chewing-gum la bouche ouverte.

Je reconnaissais au moins cette capacité aux femmes : elles étaient capables de faire énormément de choses en même temps…

**oOo**

_Bella POV_

De là où j'étais, je le vis commencer à pouffer de rire. Je lui adressai un sourire moqueur.

J'étais avec Angela ; on discutait justement de lui et de sa cour. Elle avait été surprise de voir qu'il était venu me parler ; un peu moins que l'on n'ait pas accroché.

Il était hors de question que je devienne l'une de ces dindes qui gravitaient autour de lui, tortillant leurs mèches de cheveux colorés autour de doigts aux ongles laqués. Elles semblaient complètement obnubilées par un seul désir : rendre la vie d'Edward Cullen la plus agréable possible.

Aimait-il ça, lui ? Moi, à sa place, j'aurais pété un câble. Enfin, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Du moins pour ce que j'avais pu voir ; j'évitais de le regarder.

- C'est marrant, fis Angela. Edward Cullen te mate.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et automatiquement tournai ma tête vers lui.

Mon regard capta le sien.

Tiens… Il avait l'air plutôt ennuyé… Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur.

Et pourquoi ne pas le divertir, un peu, hein ?

- Ouah, c'est trop top, le plus canon des mecs de la soirée me regarde, fis-je en commençant à imiter la posture de la blonde à côté de lui et en prenant une voix d'adolescente bourrée d'hormones.

Angela me jeta un regard étonné, puis sourit, et éclata finalement de rire.

- Laisse tomber, Bella, tu n'arriveras jamais à égaler Jessica dans le rôle de la poupée.

Je vis Edward se retourner avec une forme d'agacement, puis se figer. Dans la position qu'il occupait, je ne pouvais pas voir son expression ; mais au léger tressaillement dans son dos, je supposai qu'il riait.

Je souris, malgré moi assez heureuse de l'avoir amusé, puis me retournai vers Angela.

- Bon, de quoi on parlait ?

- Oh, euh… De rien de spécial. Ça te dirait donc une petite virée à la Push ? On y va en général avec Mike, Tyl, Jess et Lauren, et Ben. Ça serait quand même plus sympa avec toi, grimaça-t-elle.

- Mike et Tyler ? Ouais, sympa… répondis-je en faisant la moue. En plus ça ressemble à une sortie de couple ! Jess et Mike, Lauren et Tyler, et… toi et Ben, rajoutai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Angela s'empourpra.

- Dis pas de bêtises, marmonna-t-elle… Il ne me regarde même pas.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Mais tu plaisantes ? Tu l'as bien regardé au moins ? Dès qu'il croise ton regard, il rougit des oreilles… Et tu l'aurais vu, l'autre jour, en cours, quand toi t'étais absente ! Ces yeux de merlan frit…

- Tu crois ? Me demanda timidement Angela, pleine d'espoir.

Au même moment, son regard croisa celui du fameux Ben, et ils se détournèrent, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Je souris.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais aller lui parler. Dis-lui que t'aimerais bien danser, je sais pas… Vois si il t'invite !

- Oh, là, je sais pas…

- Allez, Angie ! C'est pas la mort, et si dans le pire des cas j'ai tort -mais alors ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, et bien si j'ai tort, tu n'as rien à perdre ! Il ne comprendra même pas que tu le testais !

Angela se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Elle lui jeta un regard, puis me regarda à nouveau.

- C'est parfaitement le bon moment, l'encourageai-je.

Finalement convaincue, elle me fit un petit sourire.

- Tu as raison. J'y vais, fit-elle en prenant une inspiration puis en se dirigeant vers le groupe dans lequel évoluait son -j'espérais- futur petit ami.

Bon, et moi par contre, je me retrouvais plantée toute seule là.

Il était hors de question que j'aille dans un autre groupe ; je ne m'entendais avec personne d'autre qu'Angela, et le petit groupe d'Alice. Alice était « occupée » avec Jasper, et Rose avec Emmett.

Vive les amis.

Bon, la seule option qui s'offrait à moi était de m'isoler… Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains d'Alice. J'étais déjà venue à son appart plusieurs fois ; et je savais pertinemment que cette pièce était sa préférée. Elle en avait interdit l'accès à ses invités. De toutes façons, ses toilettes étaient séparées, et comportaient un petit lavabo avec miroir, pour les filles qui auraient eu envie de se repoudrer le nez.

J'étais donc sûre d'être tranquille dans la salle de torture d'Alice.

Enfin ça, c'était sans compter sur Edward ; car si les autres invités ne remarquèrent même pas que j'avais disparu, lui en revanche l'avait vu. Et, deux minutes après que je me sois enfermée, il s'excusa, et vint me rejoindre.

Quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, je sursautai ; je pensais que c'était Alice qui venait se rafraîchir et je commençai déjà à chercher une explication à ma présence ici.

Erreur. Ce n'était pas Alice, mais Edward qui venait de franchir le seuil, et qui refermait soigneusement derrière lui.

Mo rythme cardiaque s'accéléra ; j'espérai qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il se tourna vers moi, et croisa les bras, penchant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répliquai-je, acerbe.

J'étais assise sur le plan en carrelage à côté du lavabo ; je pouvais difficilement lui faire croire que je me remaquillais -et puis ce n'était pas mon genre.

- Besoin de t'isoler ?

- Oui, mais visiblement tu n'as pas l'intention de m'en laisser l'occasion.

- C'est une fête, Bella, c'est fait pour se mêler aux autres.

- Tout le monde n'a pas ta capacité à rester entouré de… ce genre de jeunes.

Il s'esclaffa.

- Tu n'as pas tort. La plupart de tes camarades de lycée ne sont pas très intéressants. Comme on dit, si les cons volaient, on ne verrait plus le ciel.

Pour la suite, j'ignore ce qui se passa ; pourquoi j'ouvris ma grande gueule. Ce n'est même pas tellement que je pensais ce que je dis ; mais je sais pas, il m'énervait, avec son arrogance et son sourire qu'il voulait charmeur.

- Ça dépend, répondis-je calmement. Toi, t'aurais une bonne vue.

Les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir ; atterrée, je me mordis les lèvres, et le regardai, inquiète.

Il s'était figé, et me fixait avec une certaine colère. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes, et je vis qu'il crispait les poings.

Il me faisait peur. Mais plus encore ; pour la première fois, je compris réellement ce que les autres filles trouvaient d'attirant chez lui.

Sa voix finit par s'élever, cinglante.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de me critiquer, Bella ?

**oOo**

_Edward POV_

- De quel droit te permets-tu de me critiquer Bella ? Tu ne me connais pas. Tu es donc du genre à juger à la tête du client ?

- M'accuserais-tu d'être superficielle ? Me répondit Bella, descendant du lavabo d'Alice et se dirigeant vers moi.

Elle avait beau essayer de se donner un air assuré, je voyais bien qu'elle n'en menait pas large.

- C'est l'impression que tu donnes, fis-je alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Et toi, tu penses donner quelle impression, à te pavaner avec ta cour de dindes ? Tu es ridicule.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ce que je crois, c'est que tu m'envies.

- Que je t'envie ? Fit-elle en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Oui. Tu ne sais pas t'éclater.

- C'est réellement ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Tout à fait. Ça se voit sur toi.

- Parce que je te parais fade et sans intérêt sans doute ? Répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

- Non, fis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels. Parce que tu as l'air incapable de te lâcher. Par exemple, je suis certain que tu serais incapable de rouler un patin à un mec de la soirée, au choix. Rien que ça tu n'oserais jamais le faire. De toutes façons tu en serais incapable.

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça moi ?

Une lueur nouvelle s'alluma dans ses yeux ; mais c'est avec un calme presque inquiétant qu'elle me répondit.

- C'est un défi ?

Un sourire -je veux dire, un vrai sourire sincère- naquît sur mes lèvres. En fait je ne regrettais pas d'avoir lancé le sujet ; je commençais à vraiment m'amuser.

- Prends-le comme tu veux. Je ne veux te forcer à rien.

- Quel est l'enjeu ?

Surpris, je réfléchis quelques instants.

- Tu vas te dégonfler.

- Je relève le pari.

- Ok. Si j'ai raison, tu me réserves ton prochain samedi soir.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, envisagea ma proposition.

Merde, elle abusait ! On avait vu pire comme punition !

- Ok, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais comme je vais réussir : voici ton gage : tu ne toucheras pas une fille pendant six mois.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Hors de question.

- C'est le jeu, ma pauvre Lucette.

- Non. Si tu réussis, tu me lances un défi, et si je le rate, ok je ferai ça.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ça me va.

D'un geste rapide et totalement imprévisible, elle me poussa vers la petite chaise d'Alice et m'obligea à m'asseoir ; puis elle passa une jambe par-dessus les miennes et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, me faisant face.

Je perdis tout sourire, et la fixai, le cœur battant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je gagne ton pari.

Elle se pencha sur moi, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes.

Putain. J'avais pas prévu qu'elle me prendrait pour cible.

**oOo**

_POV Bella_

Je me penchai sur Edward, mais, avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes, je suspendis mon geste et le fixai dans les yeux.

- Je suis moins prude que tu ne le crois, Edward… Je pourrais te rendre fou, fis-je.

- Ça, j'en doute, souffla-t-il, malgré tout en manque d'air.

Je pouvais sentir son coeur louper des battements. Mes doigts vinrent effleurer son visage, puis descendirent sur son cou et s'accrochèrent au col de sa chemise.

Je frôlai enfin sa bouche de mes lèvres ; puis je l'embrassai avec force, y mettant tout le désir que la situation m'inspirait -car oui, j'éprouvais du désir. Juste la situation, tentai-je de me convaincre.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à mes baiser ; il entrouvrit les lèvres, et j'y glissai ma langue. Je vins jouer avec la sienne ; et, ce faisant, je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise.

J'avais chaud, très chaud.

Je bougeai légèrement ; et, ce faisant, je sentis un élément nouveau.

La bosse au niveau de son pantalon.

Je souris contre ses lèvres, continuant à l'embrasser le plus profondément possible ; je sentis ses doigts venir s'accrocher à mes fesses. Il plaqua mon bassin plus près du sien.

Oh, il semblait être pourvu d'atouts… intéressants.

Mes deux mains glissèrent sur son thorax, et agrippèrent les pans de sa chemise.

Puis je me souvins de qui j'embrassais.

Edward Cullen, le mec le plus imbuvable que j'ai jamais rencontré… Je pris sur moi, puis me reculai, coupant court à notre baiser. Je réussis Dieu seul sait comment à afficher un sourire goguenard.

- J'ai gagné, fis-je de mon ton le plus détaché.

Il me regarda, abasourdi. Je ris en secouant la tête.

- Vous, les mecs, vous êtes tous pareils…

**oOo**

_POV Edward_

- Vous les mecs, vous êtes tous pareils. Un simple effleurement et le soldat est au garde-à-vous, me fit-elle.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne te ferais pas le même effet ? Répliquai-je.

Inutile de nier, mon propre corps me trahissait. D'autant qu'elle était toujours assise à califourchon sur moi.

Un instant elle eut l'air un peu gêné -l'avais-je rêvé, ou l'avait-elle vraiment été ?-, puis avec un haussement d'épaules, elle se leva.

- C'est mon tour.

Je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ? Ah oui, le pari ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle reprenait vite ses esprits.

- Je suis tout ouïe, fis-je avec un calme un peu arrogant.

Elle afficha un sourire malin.

Je n'aimais pas ça.

- Bien… ça va être très simple, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à des trucs bas et gamins, tels qu'embrasser une telle.

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne regrettais absolument pas ce défi que je lui avais lancé, pour ma part…

- Non, Edward. Toi, tu vas juste avoir à aller murmurer à l'oreille de Mike que sa braguette est ouverte.

Un ange passa.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire ? Demandai-je, surpris.

Bella me regarda avec ses grands yeux calmes.

- Absolument.

- Et elle l'est au moins ?

- De quoi ? Sa braguette ? Non, elle est fermée. Mais peu importe. Tu y vas, et tu lui dis ça… de manière à ce que personne ne t'entende.

Je souris, vainqueur.

- Tu tiens à perdre ou quoi Bella ? Ça te dit tant que ça de passer ton samedi soir avec moi ?

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

- J'ai déjà gagné.

Toujours souriant, je me levai.

Et perdis absolument toute trace d'humour.

J'avais oublié un détail : après le petit numéro de Bella, j'étais… un peu serré dans mon pantalon.

Et ça se voyait.

Décontenancé, je regardai Bella. Celle-ci semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à réfréner son fou rire.

- Tu plaisantes ? Fis-je. Tu vas pas me faire ça ?

Elle allait m'envoyer susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille de cet abruti de Mike alors que je bandais comme un taureau, et ce, au milieu de la moitié du lycée de ma sœur.

Comprenant, à la voir s'étouffer de rire, qu'elle ne plaisantait absolument pas, je fermai les yeux.

Elle allait en quelques secondes réussir à venger toutes les filles que j'avais pu vexer en les jetant après une courte relation.

Serrant les lèvres, je sortis de la salle de bain où nous nous trouvions pour rejoindre la fête. Bella me suivit discrètement, de manière à ce que personne ne nous voie ensemble.

Je repérai vite Mike, au milieu d'un groupe de filles ; ce salaud profitait de mon absence pour draguer ? Bon, ce n'était en l'occurrence pas mon principal souci.

Prenant une bouffée d'air, je me dirigeai vers lui.

Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquerait ?

- Mike, commençai-je à murmurer à son oreille.

Il sursauta.

- Ta braguette, mec… Elle est ouverte…

Immédiatement, il rougit.

_Le con, mais le con ! _Les autres allaient se demander ce que j'avais pu lui souffler pour lui inspirer une telle réaction. Elle l'avait prévu, ça, hein ? Je la repérai, plus loin, avec Angela. Elle était carrément morte de rire.

Bien sûr Mike ne se contenta pas de rougir ; il n'eut pas non plus l'idée de faire semblant de rien, puis d'aller se rhabiller aux toilettes.

Non. Il commença à se tâter l'entrejambe.

Aussitôt, j'eus l'impression que le silence se fit. Ce n'était pas réellement le cas ; seules les filles de notre groupe s'arrêtèrent de parler, surprises du rougissement de Mike et de son… geste. Elles baissèrent leurs yeux sur son entrejambe.

Et sur le mien, par la même occasion.

Je fermai les yeux, honteux.

Cette fois, j'étais grillé.

Je quittai leur groupe alors qu'elles commençaient à rire, pour aller m'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis de l'appartement de ma cousine.

**oOo**

_POV Bella_

Alors là, j'avais bien réussi mon coup. Humilier Edward Cullen… Ok, tout au fond de moi, je n'en étais pas réellement fière. Au fond, il ne m'avait rien fait, si ce n'était qu'il avait crû qu'il pourrait m'accrocher à son tableau de chasse, comme toutes les autres. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là… mais il faut croire que le fait qu'il soit si sexy… eh bien, de ce fait j'éprouvais plus de rancœur à son égard.

Oh, pas de craintes ; il aurait vite fait de prouver à chacune des filles de la soirée qu'il n'avait rien d'un homosexuel.

Je vis soudain Jasper, Emmett et Rose nous rejoindre.

- Hey, Bella ! Alors, ça va ? Comment se passe ta soirée ?

Je souris au copain d'Alice.

- Pas trop mal. Il y a quelques… bonnes distractions, fis-je avec un sourire coquin.

Emmett et Rose froncèrent les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je continuai à leur sourire, me demandant si je devais leur raconter ; mais finalement, je n'eus pas le temps de me décider. Alice nous rejoignit à grandes enjambées -dur, pour ce lutin.

- Bella !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air soupçonneux.

- J'exige que tu me dises tout de suite ce que tu faisais avec mon cousin Edward dans la salle de bains.

Un grand blanc se fit dans notre groupe ; je perdis toute trace de sourire, cependant qu'Emmett, lui, dévoilait deux rangées de dents blanches en un air goguenard. Je me retournai ; heureusement, personne d'autre n'avait entendu. Les dégâts seraient limités.

- Alors c'est ça les bonnes distractions ! Commença Emmett.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Absolument pas. Et t'es sympa, parle moins fort !

- Oh oh oh, pas ce que je crois, hein ? C'est que je le connais le petit Eddie chou !

- Emmett… Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Je l'ai juste embrassé.

- Il m'énerve, justement ; et tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle de bain, c'est une dispute.

- Une dispute ? Reprit Rose avec un mélange d'intérêt et d'amusement.

Mais c'est pas vrai, ils n'allaient pas me foutre la paix !

- Rien d'intéressant… D'ailleurs, il ne l'est pas, intéressant.

- Elle commence à rougir, à s'énerver… Oh oh, début de sentiments ?

Bon Dieu mais c'était pas vrai ! Je me tournai vers Alice, en quête d'un peu d'aide ; celle-ci se mordillait la lèvre pensivement en me regardant.

Puis elle sourit. Et ça, c'était plutôt mauvais.

- Au fond, je crois que tu peux être bien pour lui. Toi, au moins, tu n'hésiteras pas à lui rabattre le clapet… Et puis, ça serait hyper cool de t'avoir dans la famille ! Finit-elle en sautillant.

- C'est quand même pas croyable ! M'emportai-je. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement me laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi je devrais être comme toutes ces filles qui lui bavent dessus ? Pourquoi il devrait m'attirer plus qu'un autre ? Parce que la nature lui a donné certains atouts ? Parce que toutes les autres filles sont comme ça ? Je ne peux pas voir ce genre de type !

Je n'attendis même pas qu'ils réagissent ; je quittai leur petit groupe, désirant à tout prix m'isoler.

Non, pas la salle de bains. C'était pas franchement le moment.

La chambre d'amis. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Je passai la porte, et la refermai derrière moi, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Puis j'ouvris les yeux. Pour en croiser deux autres, furieux.

**oOo**

_POV Edward_

La surprise de la voir entrer passée, la colère reprit le dessus.

- Tu es fière de toi ? Fis-je dans un mouvement d'humeur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, un peu hésitante ; puis reprit un air impassible.

- Au moins tu as eu ce que tu voulais. L'attention des gens sur toi.

Un instant, je me sentis si rageur que je manquai de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte ; puis une colère froide et un tout nouveau sentiment firent irruption en moi.

Je m'approchai de Bella, les yeux brûlant de désir. Je pouvais voir une sorte de peur dans les siens. Je la plaquai contre le mur, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Dois-je comprendre que j'ai la tienne, aussi ? Murmurai-je.

Je jurai l'avoir senti frémir. Mais elle ne laissait rien deviner de ses sentiments.

- Tu ne l'auras jamais.

- Ça aussi tu es prête à le parier ?

- Sans problème. Tu es insignifiant à mes yeux.

Lentement, je décollai une de mes mains du mur ; je commençai par effleurer sa joue, puis pris une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts, jouant avec avant de la glisser derrière son oreille. Ma main descendit le long de son cou ; de mon pouce, j'effleurai sa clavicule.

- Oses dire que tu ne ressens rien, murmurai-je, la voix voilée.

Elle déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise.

- C'est toi qui ressens, d'après ce que je peux voir.

Je souris. Elle contournait la question. Ce qui revenait à dire qu'elle commençait à perdre pied.

- Je ne m'en suis jamais caché.

Elle ferma les yeux, me coupant l'accès à ses émotions.

- On sait très bien ce qui te motive, fit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oh, oui, Bella… Et on sait tous deux que, malgré la haine que, je n'en doute pas, je t'inspire, tu commences à manquer d'air et… tiens, n'est-ce pas ton cœur qui tambourine ainsi ?

Elle se rapprocha de moi, imperceptiblement. Ses lèvres étaient si proches, il aurait été si facile de…

- Simple effet physique. Je suis une fille, tu es un garçon…

- Parce que Mike t'aurait fait le même effet ?

- Ça te foutrait les boules, hein ? Fit-elle, provocatrice.

Ensuite, je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser ce qui se passa.

Elle m'attrapa la tête, et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne.

Complètement hors de contrôle, je refermai mes doigts sur sa taille. Elle portait une veste dont je la débarrassai en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Je me reculai légèrement pour l'observer ; seigneur, elle était à couper le souffle. Les cheveux emmêlés, à court de souffle, elle me lançait un regard à consumer un iceberg. Elle portait un petit top rouge carmin, moulant, qui faisait ressortir la pâleur crémeuse de sa peau, et moulait habilement ses formes.

Un instant, je crus que j'allais croiser une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux. Je m'attendais à tout, à ce qu'elle me demande si j'aimais ce que je voyais, voire même à ce qu'elle rie de mon émotion ; mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Quand je relevai les yeux vers elle, ce fut pour lire dans les siens un mélange de désir et de détresse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ; pas plus que moi, d'ailleurs. Mais, peu désireux de me pencher sur la question, je me jetai à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Elle répondit avec passion à mon baiser ; se décollant du mur, elle se cambra contre moi au moment où mes mains retrouvaient leur place sur sa taille. Je glissai mes doigts sous son top ; son souffle s'accéléra, à l'instar du mien. Je caressai sa peau nue sous son bout de tissu ; elle lâcha un gémissement. Trop consumé par le désir, je n'en souris même pas. Je lâchai ses lèvres pour poser ma bouche contre son cou.

Je sentais sa carotide pulser contre mes lèvres ; avec un grognement, j'imaginai que son sang devait pulser au même rythme dans son sexe humide. Cette simple idée me rendit encore plus dur, et je remontai à nouveau contre ses lèvres, y glissant ma langue afin de trouver la sienne ; je jouais avec quelques instants, lui donnant un avant goût de ce que j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire subir un peu plus bas, un peu plus tard.

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, je la sentis frémir d'anticipation. Soudain, elle me poussa en arrière, et nous tombâmes sur le lit de la petite chambre d'amis. Je la regardai, fou de désir. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur moi, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. Et elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise avec lenteur.

Ses doigts me semblaient être partout à le fois sur mon torse ; ils m'effleuraient, légers, puis s'envolaient, et venaient se poser à un autre endroit découvert par l'entrebâillement de ma chemise. Enfin, elle déboutonna les derniers boutons, ceux qui étaient si près de ma virilité tendue.

Se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise, elle effleura toute la ligne de peau découverte qu était au-dessus de ma ceinture.

Je crus que j'allais exploser.

Ne pouvant plus supporter une minute de plus la torture qu'elle m'infligeait -bon Dieu, j'étais pas loin d'éjaculer dans mon caleçon, et je n'avais même pas encore quitté mon pantalon !-, je la retournai sans prévenir. Elle poussa un petit cri avant de se retrouver sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi sous moi. Je fis glisser son top par-dessus sa tête ; elle m'aida à l'en débarrasser, puis leva ses hanches quand je déboutonnai son jean. Je le fis lentement glisser le long de ses cuisses, effleurant un maximum de peau par la même occasion. Je pus enfin le lui retirer ; je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était déjà débarrassée de ses chaussures. Je me penchai à nouveau sur elle, glissant ma bouche dans son cou, contre sa clavicule, puis se posant sur le mamelon d'un sein à travers le tissu de son push-up. Ils pointaient déjà sous son soutien-gorge ; mes doigts remontèrent le long de ses cuisses pour aller se perdre dans son dos, effleurant sa peau douce et chaude, et atteignant le fermoir du carcan protégeant ce trésor de beauté. Je le dégrafai rapidement, et il partit valser dans la chambre. Avec un grognement, je saisis son sein gauche entre mes lèvres, et commença à jouer avec du bout de ma langue.

- Edward, couina-t-elle, se cambrant encore plus.

Je revins à ses lèvres et l'embrassai avec application, souriant à demi ; appuyé sur un coude, je fis descendre lentement ma main libre vers l'une de ses cuisses. J'en caressai d'abord l'extérieur, savourant la texture de sa peau -ferme, parfaite. Puis je passai entre elle et le lit, glissant ma main sous sa fesse pour lui faire plier la jambe. Et enfin, j'effleurai le plus légèrement possible l'intérieur de son autre cuisse.

Elle agrippa la couverture des deux mains, le ventre contracté.

Me mordant les lèvres, je frôlai enfin sa culotte du pouce.

La sensation que j'en retirai me fit perdre tout restant de raison. Elle était chaude -non, bouillante-, et complètement trempée. Le bras qui me servait d'appui me lâcha, et je m'écroulai à côté d'elle. Je me soulevai juste assez pour l'embrasser, pendant que mon pouce glissait d'abord sous l'élastique de sa culotte au niveau de son aine. Je l'en ressortis pour effleurer toute sa culotte de mes doigts, et enfin je pris son sexe en coupe à travers le tissu. Incapable de retenir un gémissement, elle serra les cuisses autour de ma main, et je jurai en grognant. Elle allait me rendre fou. Je caressai l'endroit où je devinai se trouver son clitoris de mon pouce, toujours à travers la culotte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle écarte à nouveau les cuisses. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de la débarrasser du malheureux bout de tissu ; d'un mouvement de hanches, elle vint se placer à califourchon sur moi, me coupant l'accès à son sexe humide et palpitant. Elle afficha une mine malicieuse et gourmande au moment où ses doigts revinrent caresser la peau tendue de mes abdos ; puis ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à la boucle de ma ceinture, qu'elle s'appliqua à ouvrir avec une lenteur exacerbée. Enfin, elle s'attaqua à ma braguette, et je me soulevai pour qu'elle puisse me débarrasser de mon pantalon.

J'étais enfin libre. Ou presque. Sa main glissa contre mon boxer ; elle effleura toute la longueur de mon sexe douloureusement tendu, se léchant les lèvres. Je fermai les yeux, me contrôlant au mieux pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Mais, visiblement, elle avait décidé de tester mes limites ; elle fit glisser mon boxer le long de mes cuisses, accompagnant le sous-vêtement dans ce mouvement. Puis elle remonta vers mon sexe en posant une série de baisers sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

- Bella, grognai-je.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'entendit ; elle prit mon sexe dans sa main, et commença à le masser -juste deux fois, juste assez pour me faire voir des étoiles. Puis sans comprendre ce qui arrivait, je sentis sa langue à mon extrémité ; je réprimai une exclamation de plaisir, et baissai mon regard vers elle. Au moment où je la vis, elle était en train de me prendre dans sa bouche.

Entier.

Je ne sais même pas comment je réussis à ne pas répandre ma jouissance dans sa bouche ; elle fit deux mouvements de va-et-vient, et je ressortis d'elle. Elle eut l'air surpris ; je la refis basculer sur le dos.

- Je vais exploser, grondai-je.

Elle afficha un petit sourire content d'elle.

- Mais avant, je vais te faire ravaler ce sourire.

Là, elle perdit toute trace d'humour ; la dernière chose que je vis avant de descendre ma bouche vers sa culotte fut ses yeux se brouiller.

Je lui arrachai le bout de tissu trempé, et fondis sur ses lèvres enflées. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver son clitoris ; avec passion, je commençai à faire tourner ma langue autour, rapidement ; puis je léchai son bouton, le lapant et le suçotant à tour de rôle. J'entendis à peine ses cris et ses gémissements, perdu dans ce goût nouveau que je découvrais.

- Edward, cria-t-elle, agrippant mes cheveux. Je relevai la tête, les yeux noirs de désir.

Elle me regardait avec une telle intensité, haletante, que soudain, je n'eus plus envie de jouer. Je me levai, allant chercher un préservatif dans la poche de ma veste, puis allai me recoucher au-dessus d'elle, positionnant mon érection face à son vagin ; je sentis sa main venir se poser dessus. Elle me mit le préservatif, puis frotta quelques instants mon sexe contre son clitoris, avant le guider vers son entrée. Fermant les yeux, je m'enfonçai en elle ; putain, elle était si chaude, si humide, si serrée ! Je crus un instant que je ne pourrai pas la pénétrer entièrement ; mais elle changea de position, ouvrant ses cuisses, et je pus enfin glisser jusqu'au fond d'elle. Je poussai un grognement de plaisir, et commençai mes va-et viens, de plus en plus rapidement. Je voulais la voir atteindre le plaisir, je voulais la voir jouir. Et par-dessus tout, je voulais que ça se passe avant que moi je ne perde le contrôle. C'est pourquoi j'effleurai son clitoris enflé ; elle explosa de plaisir, et resserra ses cuisses autour de mon membre, m'entraînant avec elle vers l'orgasme.

Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, peut-être même quelques heures plus tard, je retombai à côté d'elle. Couvert de sueur, haletant, je la contemplais. Elle fixait le plafond, attendant sans doute que son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal.

- Je ne t'aime toujours pas, Edward, fit-elle en se retournant vers moi, plongeant son regard chocolat dans le mien -dans les tréfonds de mon être, j'eus l'impression.

Je ne répondis rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Mais je me promis intérieurement qu'un jour ça changerait.

J'avais un nouveau but dans la vie, et je ferai tout pour l'atteindre.

Elle se leva ; rassembla ses affaires. Et moi, tout ce que je trouvai à faire fut de fixer le plafond. Je l'entendis sortir en douce ; je sus quand je rejoignis les autres, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, qu'elle était partie.

Sans me laisser de nom, ni d'adresse, ni de numéro. Rien. Tout ce que je savais d'elle, c'était qu'elle s'appelait Bella, qu'elle venait de changer quelque chose de profond en moi, et... qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir.


End file.
